1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial connector to be used for portable small-size electronic devices, more specifically to a coaxial connector provided with a movable terminal and a fixed terminal in a case such that the movable terminal and the fixed terminal can be contacted or dissociated according to the attachment or detachment of the counterpart coaxial connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional coaxial connector to be used for portable communication devices such as mobile phones, those having a configuration shown in FIGS. 10 and 11 are presented. The conventional coaxial connector 11 is provided with a metal fixed terminal 14 and a movable terminal 15 made of a metallic material having a spring property, in a concave part 13 of an insulating case having a rectangular parallelopiped shape 12, with an external terminal 16 provided for covering the main parts of the case 12. The fixed terminal 14 is provided so as to project substantially horizontally from a position above the inner bottom surface of the concave part 13 by a predetermined distance. The movable terminal 15 on the other end, which is formed by punching a metal plate and applying the bending process, is fixed partially to the side wall on the opposite side of the projecting position of the fixed terminal 14 with respect to the concave part 13, and provided substantially horizontally with the tip part contacting with the lower surface of the fixed terminal 14. The concave part 13 of the case 12 is an upright column-like space, with the upper side opened as a round introduction opening 17 so that the central contact of the counterpart coaxial connector can enter from the introduction opening 17 downward.
The movable terminal 15 contacts and connects with the fixed terminal 14 by its own spring property when the counterpart coaxial connector is not mounted. On the other hand, when the counterpart coaxial connector is mounted, it is pressed by the central contact introduced from the introduction opening 17 into the concave part 13 so as to dissociate from the fixed terminal 14 and contacts and connects with the counterpart central contact. Furthermore, when the counterpart coaxial connector is mounted, the external terminal 16 and the external conductor of the counterpart coaxial connector are contacted and connected.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional coaxial connector 11, the movable terminal 15 has a cantilever configuration where one end side is fixed and the other end side, which serves as the contacting part with respect to the fixed terminal 14, is movable. If an excessive load is applied when the counterpart coaxial connector is mounted, or by the repetition of mounting the counterpart coaxial connector, the spring function of the movable terminal 15 is deteriorated due to the plastic deformation of the movable terminal 15, and thus the stable contact and connection of the fixed terminal 14 and the movable terminal 15 after detaching the counterpart coaxial connector cannot be ensured. In some cases, there is a risk of being left open without having contact. In particular, deterioration of the spring function causes a serious problem since the terminal thickness is extremely thin in recent small-size coaxial connectors.
Moreover, since the movable terminal 15 has a cantilever configuration, even if the movable terminal and the fixed terminal are detached (dissociated) by the displacement of the movable terminal, it is difficult to feel the dissociation. Furthermore, if dusts is adhered on the terminal contacting parts of the movable terminal and the fixed terminal, there is a risk of causing contact failure between the terminals.